1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a saddle of a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
Shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional bicycle saddle 90 with a substantially triangular form tapering from a rear portion 92 to a front portion 91 through an intermediate portion 93. When a rider sits on the saddle 90, his external genitals are pressed on the intermediate portion 93 of the saddle 90. A long period of time of riding affects the circulation of the rider's blood. Moreover, as a transient portion from the wide rear portion 92 to the narrow front portion 91, the middle section 93 of the saddle 90 rubs against the rider's thighs, and causes uncomfortable feeling to the rider.
As Boston University and some Italian experts discuss in three essays in the Journal of Sexual Medicine, September 2005, the longer the rider rides, the higher the risks of erectile dysfunction and loss of libido are. The perineum 80, between the external genitals 82 and the anus, could be where things go wrong. While sitting on an ordinary saddle, a person has his ischium 81 take his weight. While riding, his perineum 80 takes his weight.
On New York Times Weekly, Oct. 17, 2005, page 6 is a report about the essays in the Journal of Sexual Medicine. According to this report, in the perineum 80 is a sheath called Alcock's canal for containing arteries and nerves leading to the penis. Sitting on the saddle 90, the rider has his perineum take his weight so that the amount of blood that goes to the penis is significantly reduced. By and by, the rider suffers erectile dysfunction and loses libido. Moreover, the rider might suffer saddle-related trauma that results in calcified masses in his scrotum.
Echoing the essays and reports, Mr. Steven Schrader, an expert in the field of external genitals working in the USA National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, asserts that the poorly designed saddle 90 inevitably entails erectile dysfunction and the problem now is how to respond. The saddle 90 is hazardous to a rider's health, and improvements are needed.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.